


We see

by DramaReadThings



Series: On the road [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, Dark Tony, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, NOTHING GRAPHIC OR MAYOR, Not Beta Read, Other, Rape, Violence, alternative universe, blink and you miss it - Freeform, but still, dark bucky, natasha romanov - Freeform, not graphic rape, not graphic violence, serial killer bucky, serial killer tony, tho, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaReadThings/pseuds/DramaReadThings
Summary: It was a bad day, a really bad day.Ghost of yesterday usually come back to fuck you up, at least for a day, or two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed work

All he has to hear was a door closing harshly and it started again, all the flashbacks, all the horror, those eyes, those poor innocence eyes, screams, tears, that fucking…

“ _Hey, hey, Barnes! Calm down!”_

…Annoying…

_“Hey! Barnes I said calm down!”_

…Disgusting…

_“You’re scaring me, Barnes, BARNES!”_

…Repulsive…

_“Barnes! JAMES!”_

…Laugh.

“What?” James says, sounding as tired as he feels.

“Don’t you “what” me! What the fuck was that? You looked like a wild animal looking for an exit!”

“None of your business, kid”

“I’m not a kid”

_“I’m not a kid, Buck, I’m all grown up!”_

“Shut up” James groans and gets up, not bothering to put on any shirt and gets out of the motel room, after few seconds, Tony hears a car engine being started.

James is looking at the wheel trying hard not to think when Tony appears suddenly and more naked than dressed, gesturing wildly with his hands, as it was a cue, the older man just starts driving away, leaving Tony, his shirt, wallet, guns and everything else behind. A bitter “ _coward_ ” comes out of his mount but then he just bite his tongue really hard, drawing blood, he shouldn’t think, he don’t want to, he _can’t._

.

.

.

“Fuck your friend Steve”

“What did he do?”

“He fucking left me behind in Iowa, who does that?!”

“Him apparently”

“You know what, tell him to fuck himself, I’m out”

“What do you mind—”

“OUT Steve, _OUT_ ” And the brunet leaves with a violently threw door, Steve just keep looking at said door for a second, breaths out and goes for his room.

.

.

.

No, it is not a good day, it isn’t and James feels that maybe any day after this one is not going to feel alright again, it is the day, or was it yesterday? Wait, today is eight, right?

Tomorrow then.

James closes his eyes tightly and sighs harshly, he doesn’t even know where he is, and _fuck, where is Tony?_ Is he still in Indiana? Or is it Illinois? Well is he still where he left him? He guesses no, Tony is a really stubborn punk and knows how to take care of himself, also he shouldn’t worry about him and he’s just a cheap fuck and partner in crime, _yeah and Steve is just a roommate that you don’t kick out ‘cause how would you pay the rent then?_

Wanting to punch something the brunet opens his eyes and shut them again not knowing what to do, he’s in nowhere in the middle of a bad day and craving everything and wanting the void to absorb him once and for all, he wants to get out of his own skin, he wants a hug, he wants to kill, he wants someone but no anyone, he want brown eyes looking at him with affecting and a young voice calling his name, he wants chocolate cookies with almond milk, he wants a soft voice singing lullabies for him when it’s raining, he wants all of that but he doesn’t, no he doesn’t because he knows those are stupid ideas, stupid thoughts and stupid memories that will never repeat, doesn’t matter how many time his dreams make clever whisky eyes look at him with affection and the cheek kisses become kisses on the mouth, nothing hot and bothering but sweet and adoring, smaller hands are no longer soft but hard and rough with scars but still welcomed to touch and caress.

He reaches a stop-sign as he tells himself just that, stop thinking, stop caring, stop just stop.

_“Why did you stop? You got bored? You could just said so! Guys, make something new for our guess star here, he’s getting bored!”_

_“NO! Please no! I’m not bored I swear”_ I’m terrified _“D-Don’t do nothing new, please, this… this is just fine!” Except is_ not _, his mother stopped making sound at least a half an hour ago and his sister is suffocating on her own snot from crying so much._

 _“_ Fine? _Fine you say! Do you ever have a soul?! We beat your mom ‘till she stopped moving and cut a tiny bit of your sister for every “stop” we heard and you’re saying_ that _is_ fine _? Jesus, you sure are messed up kid”_

YOU are the messed up motherfucker, “ _It’s not fine! I know, I know please, not more, she’s just a child! Please, do whatever you want to me but let her go, I don’t care please.”_ Maybe the nth time would be the one that convince them, he hoped.

_“That’s tempting I can’t lie, but like the last several times, I don’t think so, ask in a hour or something”_

_And he did he asked every hour for at least a day, an eternity later, when finally they agree. One of them untied him and left them alone in that room with the body of their mother, covered in blood and piss._

_“Buck, i-is mom de-”_

_“Hush Beck, hush, everything is going to be alright”_

_“What about you? You won’t be safe here! I can’t leave you here!”_

_“I’m going to be alright Rebecca, I’m going to be, don’t worry for me, you’re gonna get out and you’re gonna live”_

_“And you?!”_

_“We will see”_

_“You can’t just—”_

_“Time’s up!”_

_“Fuck, stay here Beck”_

_James walked out of the room, ignoring his sister’s screaming and his own thoughts that he’s never going out of this one._

_When they arrived to another room not so different to the last one, James specter them to start beating him right after but nothing actually happened, there was a chair and nothing more, not even cameras he noticed._

_“Sit” He sat down._

_“Stay” And he stayed almost statute-like._

_The group of three guys, they were five In total got out and he was left there, alone and untied but feeling like he was, scared that if he moved they were going to do something to Rebecca, so he waited and waited and waited, he felt it was at least half a day, it could have been more it could have been less when one of them entered the room._

_“Up” He stand up_

_“Come with me” And he started walking not even wondering in his head what they were going to do, afraid they could read his mind or something like that._

_“Pick up your sister and go”_

_“What?”_

_“Do I have to repeat myself?!”_

_“No… Sir?”_

_“Good, pick her up and go home”_

_They arrived to the other room and when the door opened he just, it was like watching a movie, a sad horrible movie one of those that you believe is never gonna happen specially to you or someone you know._

_And still, there she was, his little sister, lying bloody and unmoving clearly raped and beaten._

_She was just sixteen._

_“I-Is, is she alive?” He heard some broken hollowed voice ask, maybe it was his voice but he was never sure._

_“She is, I think”_

_“I think? I THINK?! WE HAD A DEAL!”_

_“Indeed we did, do whatever to you and let her go, well we did whatever we wanted to you and we are letting her go”_

_“You bastards! She’s just a kid!”_

_“Didn’t feel like it” He raised his fist and everything went black_

“Buck?”

 _“Buck?_ ”

“I think he’s waking up!”

“ _I think he’s waking up!”_

“Let him breath”

“ _Let him breath”_

“What happened?” That weird feeling of having a deja-vu, you never get used to it.

“You had an accident”

_“I don’t know, you were missing and then you were in a hospital”_

“What?” His throat feels so rough and raspy, he needs water

“You had a car accident in Kansas”

“I bet that’s why I feel like I was run by a truck” He tried to joke but his everything hurt.

“That’s because you almost were”

The brunet smirks and Steve just sights, why does all his friends are like this? After an extended but comfortable silent Steve looked at James in the eyes.

“I need to tell you something”

_“I need to tell you something”_

“Tony”

“ _Becky”_

“He”

“ _She”_

“He left”

_“She’s dead”_

“W-What?”

“He left! He was really pissed you abandoned him in Iowa, cursed you with really colorful words, told me to tell you to “ _Go fuck yourself”_ and left like two days ago”

_“She came before you did, she was in shock and in a really bad shape, she didn’t survive… The doctor said she wasn’t even trying, there was nothing to do, I’m so sorry”_

“Why did you abandoned him in Iowa?”

“ _The police wants to know who did this”_

“I don’t know”

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t know, Steve, leave me alone!”

“Jesus, just chill Buck, I don’t think he had got that far, knowing him he’s just close enough”

“You don’t know him”

“Oh and you do?”

“Shut up Steve”

“Now, you’re really pissed, what hap— _Oh”_

“I said to shut up Steve”

“Did he say something?”

“No he didn’t”

“Then what?”

“Then nothing, I just got up and _left_ , left him in fucking Iowa naked and well fucked and that’s everything, not my fucking fault he’s a fucking fragile daisy, so fuck him and you know what? Fuck you, leave me the fuck alone!”

“That’s at least five dollars for the swear jar”

“Fuck the swear jar, Steve, I told you to fuck yourself and that’s all you get for that?!”

“If I didn’t know the date I’d be actually really offended but alas, I know what happened today years ago so, sorry Buck, you ain’t getting rid of me that easily”

 

Being in a hospital is really boring, like, really fucking boring, not even the sexy redhead he’s got for a nurse is distracting him, everything is just so _bored_ and he’s to stay there for at least another week, _your left arm nerves has been compromised Buck, the doctor says you’re lucky you didn’t lose it but you have to have physical training at least for a while._ Well, yeah, his arm hurts like a bitch and sometimes he doesn’t feel it at all but what? He can still move and grip thing, like right now! They glass is tightly grasped by his “injured” hand, it’s not that bad!

“You’re a fucking idiot” And the glass falls down and brake in a million pieces.

“What the fuck?!”

“What the fuck indeed, what were you thinking leaving me in Iowa? Hum? Was I a fun time? Nothing but a hole to fuck? Someone to fucking left behind whenever you wanted to?! A god dammed distraction? WHAT AM I TO YOU?!”

 _Comfort_ “A cheap fuck and a partner in crime” He says raspy, not meaning a word but willing himself to do.

“Well good to know, now on I’ll be just a partner in crime, no more fooling around in bed”

“Fine” No, it’s not fine, he already misses to have him in his arms.

“Fine?! No, you know what? I’m leaving, your dick was good and you’re a good fuck but I got tired of you, I’m not letting another person to walk pass me, so I’m the one doing it, fuck you James Barnes I hope we never crossed pads again” With that Tony leaves, closing the door quietly.

“ _Fuck_ ” James breaths out.


End file.
